


London Calling

by Twostep



Series: The Old World Trilogy [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: F/M, Oh Dear, Romance, Sorry Not Sorry, Sprousehart, Texting, What Have I Done, i need jesus, lots of texting, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 16:36:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10948464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twostep/pseuds/Twostep
Summary: Lili gets help from Mads setting up a date with Cole in London.





	London Calling

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trash you're trash we're all trash. That is all.

The party just hadn’t been the same without Cole. She had tried getting into the mood, but even after several glasses of bubbly, she was still a funk. Fortunately for her, the ever healthy Madelaine who she was sharing a room with didn’t mind turning in early, and they were just getting ready for bed when her phone hummed on the nightstand. Her belly did a little flip of anticipation, and to her surprise, it really was him.

 

**11.50 pm**

Saw your pics on tumblr. Whose sleepover am I missing now?

 

Lili looked at the message for a few seconds, then put the phone down. She didn’t want to look desperate.

 

“Who was that?” asked Mads.

 

“Um,” she began.

 

“Cole? It was, wasn't it?”

 

Lili cursed herself. Sure, she was a little drunk, a little smitten but she was an actress goddamnit! “Yeah, well, he's a traitor so I'm not replying.”

 

The phone buzzed again, and she gave it an irritated look before picking it up again. It was a picture of the sunrise, over the Thames.

 

**11.52 pm**

London’s burning and I live by the river.

 

**11.52 pm**

I see your read receipts little miss hard to get

 

She sighed and began typing.

 

**11.53 pm**

Why are you still up? Isn’t it like six in the morning there

 

**11.53 pm**

To bother you why else

 

**11.53 pm**

KJ crashed 2 mins after getting here because he's KJ and now I'm bored

 

A few seconds later, she was treated to a trademark ugly selfie, an open-mouthed KJ lying sprawled on a bed in the background.

 

**11.54 pm**

So handsome

 

**11.54 pm**

Miss me already? 

 

**11.54 pm**

You could always come here ;)

 

Lili groaned and threw the phone down on the bed.

 

“What's he doing now?” asked Madelaine.

 

“See for yourself,”  said Lili and tossed the phone to her.

 

Madelaine scrolled through the messages with a frown on her face. “Is he serious?”

 

“I don't know! I mean, who ever really knows with Cole?”

 

Mads drummed her fingers on the bed. “We should teach him a lesson. Are you doing anything this weekend?”

 

“Nothing I can't cancel… What do you have in mind?”

 

“Well...” said Mads with a smile, starting to tap away on Lili’s phone. “Let’s see… ‘Sure. Name a time and place’,” she spelled out as she typed.

 

Lili flew off her bed and lunged at Madelaine, trying to grab the phone. “Give me that!”

 

“Too late, already sent it! Wait and see what he says. You can just tell him it’s a joke, okay?”

 

Even though it was completely unreasonable, Lili was blushing, her heart pounding hard as she waited for a reply. 

 

**11.57 pm**

Covent garden piazza, sunset

 

“What time does the sun set in London tomorrow?” she asked.

 

Mads got her phone out. “Ten to nine-ish,” she said after a while. “Why?”

 

“He says meet him at sunset.”

 

“Oh my god!”

 

“You’re right, this is kind of hilarious,” said Lili, enjoying this little game more and more.

 

**11.58 pm**

Fifteen hours to get to London?

 

**11.58 pm**

You can do it Lili believe in yourself

 

**11.58 pm**

What is sleep anyway

 

“Now what?” she said, showing the phone to Madelaine.

 

“Girl…” said Mads, still furiously clicking away on her mobile. “Pack your bags, you’re going to England.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“There. Flight booked. You leave in two and a half hours.”

 

Lili simply sat there in shocked silence for a minute or two. “Are you serious?”

 

“Dead serious. My treat. A birthday present!”

 

“Mads, my birthday is in September. And I don’t have anywhere to stay!”

 

“Don’t worry, I’m on it.”

 

She took a moment to gather her thoughts, then picked up the phone again.

 

**00.01 am**

Ok then. 8.30. Be there or be square

 

**00.01 am**

Its a piazza not a square

 

**00.01 am**

*It’s

 

**00.02 am**

Well be there or be a fucking pizza see if I care

 

–*–*–*–

 

So it was that Lili found herself in a taxi across Brooklyn Bridge at half past midnight, mind racing as she contemplated the hours ahead. It was vital that she left him in the dark about whether she was actually on her way or not. That way, if he didn’t turn up at the meeting place, she could just go home and pretend she was never even there. Cole had likely gone to sleep now or else stopped caring, because he’d been silent ever since the last message she sent. Good, because she didn’t have to think of what to say next. Bad, because… Because frankly, she didn’t like the silence.

 

Amazingly enough, she managed to sleep for a few hours on the plane, and woke up just in time to land. Once on the ground she was greeted by two things; rain and an unusually large number of messages. Madelaine had sent her several, asking if she was there yet, how things were progressing, and then one giving her a hotel name and address. There were a number of drunken texts from Cami, and… A few from Cole. She checked them in the queue to the security check.

 

**6.32 am**

Sorry fell asleep

 

**6.32 am**

Which is good probably since I’m working today

 

**6.45 am**

So dinner tonight? ;)

 

**6.46 am**

Lilly

 

**6.46 am**

*lili

 

**6.46 am**

Lili where are u

 

**7.13 am**

I just realized it’s like seven there sorry

 

**7.14 am**

Lovely weather

 

Then followed a number of snapshots of a rainy London. She scrolled through them frantically, and when she got to the end, she could see the little speech bubble indicating that he was writing another message. By now, the phone had registered that they were on British time.

 

**2.54 pm**

Finally up are we

 

**2.54 pm**

Hello yes this is dog

 

**2.55 pm**

I like cats better

 

**2.55 pm**

Well this is dog take it or leave it

 

**2.56 pm**

Depends on if I’m taking dog to dinner?

 

**2.56**

Dog will be there. In the square.

 

**2.57 pm**

Piazza goddamnit don’t deny me my heritage

 

She put the phone in her bag just in time to show her passport, vowing not to check it again for at least another hour.

 

–*–*–*–

 

The hotel was central, and she got there with three hours to spare. She devoured the two complimentary pralines that sat on her pillow, then raided the minibar for other snacks. By her count, it was lunchtime in New York now and the food on the plane had been underwhelming. Then she showered, taking as long as she could without pruning up completely. She dried her hair, carefully rolling it over her round brush to get perfectly imperfect, soft curls. She put her makeup on, and picked out a casual but still cute top. 

 

By the time she was finished, she still had nearly two hours to go. With a sigh, she threw herself down on the bed. At long last, she dared sneak a look at her phone. There was one new message.

 

**4.16 pm**

So, what are you doing today?

 

**5.46 pm**

I thought we had a date ;)

 

She stared at the phone for several minutes, but the message remained unread. Outside, it had stopped raining, and she decided to pass the time by simply walking to Covent Garden.

 

London was a cramped city with narrow sidewalks and lopsided, grey buildings, and as she walked through the bustle of the after work rush, she felt more and more nervous. This was a bad idea. Deep down, Lili knew he wasn’t going to show up. It didn’t matter if he thought she was there or not - he had made it pretty clear that yes, he kind of liked her and no, it wasn’t going to happen. They had kissed once, in Mexico. They’d both been drunk, and silly, and it had just… happened. Afterwards, he had explained to her in no uncertain terms that dating a co-star was a really bad idea. 

 

Ever since, they had stuck to texting and hanging out. He’d been completely unfazed by the whole episode, carrying on with his semi-flirtatious manner as if nothing had happened. And as for her? Just thinking about it made her want to pull her hair out. And yet, think about it she did, until all of a sudden, she was there. Covent Garden.

 

It was twenty past eight as she surreptitiously snuck into the open, cobbled square at the center of the shopping area. She scanned the area quickly, and her eyes soon found the sign that said Covent Garden Piazza. They had seating outside, all of them packed with people. Her eyes flitted from table to table, her heart sinking with every second. Until she saw him. She flushed cold, then hot. Was it really him? He had his back to her but she’d know that head of hair anywhere. Just then, he turned aside to look around, and in a moment of complete panic, she ducked behind a chalkboard sign. From there, she watched him get his phone out and take a selfie. Moments later her phone buzzed.

 

**8.22 pm**

Roses are red, violets are blue, I’m sitting here like an idiot waiting for you ;)))

 

The message was accompanied by the selfie she had just seen him snap. Her heart was pounding wildly now, and her hands were shaking as she typed a reply.

 

**8.23 pm**

You’re early 

 

She saw him look down at his phone, and then around and behind him again. His manners were almost… nervous. His leg was jumping a little, and he pulled at a strand of hair while hunched up over the table, still looking at the phone.

 

**8.23 pm**

Ok but honestly what’s the weather like in New York? Kind of missing the summer here.

 

She stood up again, adjusted her top and walked up behind him.

 

“How should I know?” she said quietly. “I’m going on a date with you, remember?”

 

He spun around, eyes wide and wild. “You…” he glanced around and got up, taking her by the wrist and leading her away.

 

“Hey, what happened to dinner?” she said jokingly, trying to sound like this was a completely normal occurrence.

 

Once they were in a quiet side passage, hidden from the crowds, he stopped and turned to her. “You’re actually… You  _ actually _ …”

 

“Yes…?” she said slowly. “Sorry if that’s not what you–”

 

“Shut up,” he interrupted her, smiling. “Don’t say sorry. Don’t say anything.” He stepped closer, running a hand up her arm. Then he cupped her face, kissing her softly.

 

“Cole…”

 

“Not now,” he replied, kissing her again.

 

“Yes, now,” she said, pulling away a little. 

 

His eyes flitted between hers, and he bit his lip. “OK,” he said finally.

 

“Is this… Is there something here?” she asked, waving her hand between them. “Honestly.”

 

“Honestly? Honestly, I know it’s a bad fucking idea. Honestly, I’ve tried to stop texting you and we all know how well that went. And honestly I’ve done my best to stop myself from doing  _ this _ for such a long time. And honestly? Now that you’re here, it’s  _ impossible _ . I can’t get you out of my head, Lili. So I’m going to stop trying.”

 

“Wow,” she said, a little shakily.

 

He flashed her a smile. “Now, can we  _ please _ get back to this?” he said, and bent down to kiss her again.


End file.
